


The Battle of Hogwarts

by Eternal_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Battle of Hogwarts, Death Eaters, Dumbledore's Army, Good Death Eaters, Light Vs. Dark, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Voldemort's Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/pseuds/Eternal_writes
Summary: "Once there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very Hall. Walked this castle’s corridors. Slept beneath its roof. He seemed, to all the world, a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle.""Today, of course, the world knows him by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I am reminded of a sobering fact. Each day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle."The battle of Hogwarts, but with a darker twist.





	The Battle of Hogwarts

Harry Potter, a Death Eater was reminded of a particular speech Snape told him about that was made by the Headmaster Dumbledore, as he stood next to Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Dark Lord. Voldemort. With their army behind them, Hogwarts would fall. He watched calmly as the Professors tried desperately to protect the school, and he smirked slightly, remembering how the old fool had been right. Dark forces would be finally getting into Hogwarts, two armies finally coming face-to-face, the finale battle between light and dark. This battle would decide the future of the world. "The world will be corrected, tonight." Voldemort said in his usual slow drawl, his head tilted to the side with the Elder wand in hand. Nagini was coiled beneath Harry's feet, he smiled down at her, their heartbeats in sync.

He could feel it like electricity in the air, Voldemort's lifeforce. Harry was wearing Salazar's locket, Gryffindor's sword was strapped to his hips - the only thing that could destroy the Horcruxes - Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem had been broken down into a bracelet, and he wore it around his wrist, along with Gaunt's ring on his finger. Helga Hufflepuff's goblet was in his hands along with Voldemort's diary. He himself was part of Voldemort's immortality. "I sure hope so," Harry mumbled, his emerald eyes - the same color as the killing curse - flickered over to Voldemort, who gave him a chilling smile that he matched. 

"You must stay at my side, Harry Potter." Voldemort continued. His spindly white fingers reached over and fixed a black curl that had fallen to cover Harry's face. 

"I know, I know." Harry said with an annoyed sigh. "No one can really kill you though, you know."

"Just a precaution," Bellatrix replied, apparating nearby with a loud pop. "We can't risk anything. Not when we're so close to victory." 

Snape took a few steps forward and put both hands on Harry's shoulders, whispering something softly as the rest of the Dark Lord's army apparated behind them. Voldemort barely took a glance behind him and laughed a cold, chilling laugh. "They never learn," he said as he looked at the castle in front of them. Utter silence befell them as he began speaking again. "Such a pity, begin." Everyone, except for Harry himself raised their wands and began casting spells at the barriers around Hogwarts. The ground rumbled, and the the booming sounds of the spells slamming against the barriers continued for some time. It was boring as Harry waited for the barriers to fall, and for the fight to begin. He wanted to see some action, some curses or hexes. 

"I want you to watch and learn, dear Harry." Voldemort muttered, "Many wizards will die tonight for our noble and just cause." With his other hand, Harry drew his wand out. The other Death Eaters continued to cast their spells as Voldemort raised his wand as well. "Morsmordre," Harry said quietly, with a whirl of his wand. Dark green energy flowed from his wand like silk.

Voldemort cast a silent spell at the barrier, and it exploded in a flurry of green and blue smoke as the Dark Mark appeared above their heads. Harry put his wand away and looked on toward the school he'd never gone to, to the friends he never met, to the parents he didn't remember, who still searched for their missing son who survived the killing curse. Voldemort's army charged forward and Harry looked at Voldemort. "Go, boy. Just this once," Snape stepped closer and took the other horcruxes from Harry. 

Harry grinned ear to ear. "Thanks Uncle," before sprinting off to follow Bellatrix, Regulus and Narcissa. It was exhilarating, finally getting the chance to fight with his fellow Death Eaters. They slowed as the got closer to the massive castle, the four of them had chosen to go through the front entrance, and Harry had been the one that stalled them. His green eyes were wide. He could hear people screaming, and could see people  _dying._ For moment, Narcissa reached out to him to comfort him, but then he blinked twice and smiled. A smile identical to Voldemort, to a T. 

His wand was already out, and he was already walking forward as the other three watched. He joined the mass of Death Eaters waiting for the giants to force open the huge doors into Hogwarts. The people inside had barricaded it as soon as the Death Eaters whipped out their wands and began spewing curses left and right. He pushed his way to the front, and he was the first to walk through the doors as the giants finally broke it down. He gave the people inside a sinister, toothy smile. "W-who are you?" A ginger asked, his wand shaking. Other children stood by, their wands out too. Harry held up a hand to halt the other Death Eaters from entering and ruining his grand entrance into the Wizarding World. A lady clad in emerald sprinted down the steps, and pursed her lips together. 

 He spotted a man with curly black hair, a woman with red hair and eyes like his. He made eye contact with a man who had the same hair color as him. 

"I am Harry Potter, Voldemort's seventh horcrux," he took a dramatic bow. "and i'm going to kill you all," He stated calmly, before pointing his wand at the woman with red hair. _"Crucio!"_

With that, the woman fell to ground, seizing and screaming. The Death Eaters took it as their moment, and they flooded the doorway, casting killing curses and much worse. Dark green light filled the castle, and Harry didn't look away from the woman he was torturing. He kept his wand pointed toward her, and crouched down. "What's your name?" He asked, "I like to know the name of the people I kill." He gave her a moment to breathe and to tell him her name before he would continue. "L-lily Evans P-potter. Y-your mother." 

"I'm not fond of liars Lily Evans." Harry said, barely taking notice of the man wearing round shaped glasses, who took the opportunity to distract the boy. 

"She's not lying. My name is James. James Potter." 

"You both piss me off. I'll just kill you both." Harry sighed, twirling his wand between his fingers expertly. He raised his wand and pointed at James first. "Should I torture you for a bit? Or should I do it straight away?" He merely shrugged before deciding it'd be more entertaining to drag it out. 

"Crucio." He said with a bit of boredom. Maybe he should just kill them and move on. He took a glance behind him, and saw that Snape, Regulus, Narcissa and Bellatrix were looking at him with utter shock written all over their faces. He took a moment to kill a small boy who'd charged at him. He barely registered that Lily had screamed at the boy to run away. Colin Creevey fell to the ground. He watched with dull eyes as the pair at his feet continued to scream their throats raw. His eyes now had a red tint to them, a sure sign that the lifeforce of Voldemort was overtaking him. Narcissa was the one to drag him away. "You can't kill them." Narcissa told him in a gentle voice.

"I can't see why not." Harry said, rubbing his eyes, managing to calm his heartbeat. 

"They're really your parents." Snape told him.

"I don't care." 

"You will later if you kill them." Bellatrix snapped. Sirius, the man with curly black hair joined them suddenly, after finally defeating the Death Eater he'd been facing. "Harry, you don't want to do this." 

"Who are you to order me around?" Harry spat, "I could kill you for that." 

"Harry stop," Regulus said sternly. "We're on their side. We spied for the Order of the Phoenix." 

"The what? What do you mean you're on their side?!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at all of them. What was going on? What did they mean? "You'd betray our Dark Lord?!" He yelled, whipping around to face all of them. "Are you all _crazy?!"_

"C-calm down," James said, rising to his feet with the help of Lily who embraced Narcissa as the battle raged around them.

"The Dark Lord, he-he's going to change the world! He's going to make the world a better place for everyone! How could you betray such a great man!?" Harry yelled. "He'll kill you all." 

"Harry, he's not changing anything." Bellatrix reasoned, snatching his wand away. "He's lying to you. No one would be equal, no one would be free." 

Harry began to shake with fear. He didn't understand. "H-he - what? I-I don't understand." 

"We've been waiting for you," Sirius explained, "You're his last Horcrux, and we've already replaced Voldemort's other Horcruxes - except for Nagini - with fakes." 

"What?!" Harry shouted, running his hands through his curled hair. 

"We're going to kill you," Snape continued, "and Draco will slay Nagini with Godric Gryffindor's sword." 

Harry's eyes widened, and he backed away. "It's the only way." Lily explained, her hand came up to brush his cheek. "We're sorry." 

He slapped her hand away, "Don't touch me!" 

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked, raising his wand. 

"Do I get a choice?" Harry snapped. "I thought not." 

"Unfortunately no," Regulus replied. "but you'll be sacrificed to save hundreds." 

Harry clenched his fists. He'd been tricked twice. Once for believing Voldemort's lies about equality, and his philosophy that killing was necessary to achieve it. Twice for thinking he could trust anyone. "Neither side is right, or innocent. This isn't a fight of light and dark anymore." Harry muttered, fuming about his apparent inevitable death as all of them raised their wands. He thought he'd care more about it, but he deserved it. Everyone deserved to die if you asked him. 

**"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

Harry Potter's limp corpse fell to the ground, completely still.


End file.
